Kuroi Tsuki
by LuckyGreenFox13
Summary: Itachi gets what he want a chance to change his brothers mind and his ways. Will he be able to get to Sasuke in time? What about the girl helping him? might change to rated-M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Kuroi Tsuki**

**Author-LuckyGreenFox13**

**Song: "O Death"-Jen Titus**

* * *

Prologue-Second chance

The night air was cool and nice to the forest around it. The sliver light kissed the ground hidden deep under the branches of the trees. Silently, a figure walks through the trees only their outline seen from the pure pitch black cloak covering them. Their face hidden deep into hood the only part of their face that could be seen was their chin. You could see something was strapped to their back, looking like a rode having something round attached to the end it almost looked like two pieces of fruit were squired on to the ends.

As the figure walked into the moon lit path, animals moved fast running out of their way. Some stopped to see who this was and wither or not if they should make a run for it. Their eyes glowed in the dark listening to the footsteps. As everything became still and the figure came to a stop the night air kissed their cheeks taking off the hood reviling a girl with soft snow white skin and piercing ice white blue. If it weren't for the small golden ring around the iris you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the color of her eyes and the sclera.

As her gaze shifted to every tree around her she looked down at each one. Letting her hand grip the end of the rod strapped to her back, her gaze shifted to the tree to her right. Looking to the top she saw a crow parched at the top branch cleaning out its feathers. She simply let out a soft grunt, and with a swing of her arm the metal rod flew into the tree slashing right throw the middle. Starling the crow flew off to another branch but was forced to fly away from that tree to as the rod was aimed for it. The crow let out a cry and flew into the night sky leaving the girl with a small smirk marring her face.

"Tsuki," a soft deep memorizing voice spoke from behind the reaming trees.

Tsuki let her eyes find the set of trees that was hiding the person. Her lips fell to a frown as she saw only the shoulder of her guest.

Narrowing her eyes she spoke, "What do you want? I have already paid my debt there is nothing you hold me to".

The Figure only stepped out from behind the trees walking toward her as she stood up straight and locked eyes with the scarlet red ones before her.

"I know that…but things have changed I'm asking you for your help," he spoke

There was a moment of silence only the whisper of the wind being heard. Tsuki looked to him and then twisted her head slowly her face fell into a frown and more upset look.

"Your brother is binned to hate there is nothing I can do about that. It is his choice to fallow in Madara footsteps." She spoke looking to him and then to the sky.

"I know, but I can change his mind if you let me," he stopped feeling the anger from her.

"Let you? Itachi, do you have an idea what you are asking of me? To let one of death walk with life again?" she spoke narrowing her eyes as the wind blew harder making it seem like it is attached to her emotions.

"Yes I know that," he spoke again looking to her with a look of plead.

Standing in silence the girl looked back up to the sky finding the moon. She stared at it for sometime watching as it was slowly shrinking in size shifting its phases by every second instead of day. Sighing she closed her eyes and spoke.

"Just because I know you mean well I'm letting you return, but I'm going with you," she said opening her eyes and looking to him with a small smirk.

"Thank you Tsuki," he said looking to her and gave a small bow.

Tsuki nodded and with a wave of her hand the forest seemed to millet away like wet paint. The color's mixing together, swirling around both of them. He watched with awe as they seemed to stop and out of nowhere light was around them and they were in a room with only one table and two chairs.

"Now then to business, First we need to know where you body is," Tsuki spoke looking to him with her white eyes.

"Madara has it in the base," he answered.

"Well I can get in without anyone knowing you on the other hand will have a hard time getting out." She paused looking him in the eyes before continuing "You see coming back to life is much like being re-born. You are used to being a sprit you have no need for controlling your chakra or anything that you normally would do alive. It takes time for you to get used to it again I'd say a week at most."

"I haven't been here long so wouldn't I be able to get used to it faster?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately you've been here for four months and that's long enough. When was the last time you had something to drink?" she raised an eye brow.

"Hn," Itachi answered

"I think I'll secure your soul in one of the animals, it's easier for you to take over their body then your own." She said slightly more to herself then him.

"How long will I have to be in it?" he asked.

"For as long as it takes me to get to your body it shouldn't take long after all I work for Akatsuki when I'm not here," she answered him.

Itachi simply nodded, while Tsuki stood up and with a snap of her finger a rather larger than normal wolf appeared in front of her. It imminently sat down next to her and she petted behind its ear. He looked to the animal and noted that it had the same golden ring around its iris just like her.

"Itachi this is Karasu, he will be your soul keeper for now. He's my guardian so you don't have to worry about him giving you a hard time," she spoke looking to him.

"Ah and how do I take over him?" he asked looking to her.

"Simple, just leave that to me," she answered with a smile.

Itachi watched her and just as her hand touched his forehead a flash of light blinded him and her felt a weightless feeling almost like free falling but different, and before he new it he was thrown into darkness and everything turned ice cold.

* * *

**Vocabulary-**

**Karasu- Raven**

**Kuroi Tsuki- Black Moon**

**Tsuki- Moon**

**Shinigami- god of death**

**AN**: Okay you guys this is my first Fanfiction so be nice on reviews. And yes I am asking for you to put reviews and I mean any type of review leave a one word anything I really don't care just tell me what you think you can even just put bad or good whichever you like, But just review okay thank you. As I was saying this is my first fanfiction so give me some time to get the hang of actually making sure my spelling and grammar is okay. As of know I have no idea who I'm going to put as lover or if I'm going to fallow the Manga as of now I'm going to fallow it to some points…but not all as you can see I'm bringing Itachi back. Okay well I hope you guys like it as of right now I know it's not much but it's just and Introduction the first chapter **Will** be up by Monday okay. Remember Review Thank you.

**LuckyGreenFox13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Kuroi Tsuki**

**Author-LuckyGreenFox13**

**Song-none**

* * *

Tsuki walked down the long hall leading to the person that called her. Her eyes were just mere slits sending hateful vibes to anyone that crossed paths with her. She was in no mood to be told what not to do right now. Who the hell did that kid think he was calling on her like if she owned him anything, that little brat. She was going to let him get a piece of her mind and just see how wise it is to mess with the last of the most powerful clan known to the ninja world. Just let him see her power, she can take away that precious Sharingan just as easily as her ancestors gave it. Sighing she took a breath as she came closer to the door reminding herself this wasn't her fight. Opening her eyes she gave a soft knock and opened the door.

As her eyes scanned the room she felt chakra spike behind her. Twisting around she, pulled out her rod and blocked the attack waiting for her. Narrowing her eyes she glared at the young raven haired boy right before she put some of her element into the rod letting sparks fly off and slightly nip at him. She watched at the lightning barley effected him and frowned. Giving a shove she pushed Sasuke into the wall letting him smack his head hard enough to leave a bump. With her rod right under his chin he glared at her, trying to move but found that he was paralyzed, his glared hardened.

"You're a lightning element as well…interesting," Tsuki said eyeing the teen as she let her rod go.

Sasuke rubbed his neck and looked to her as if she was some kind of new discovery needing to be tested on, examined, and then written about. Tsuki looked to him and stood up straight show just how much taller she was then him and she was older than him, there for not to be messed with.

"You need to realize your place," she spoke, hate ripe in her tone.

"Now what do you want to see me for hum?" she asked eyeing him as he continued to glare at her.

"Madara, said you are to train me, getting me ready for my battle with the Kyuubi," he spoke looking to her.

Tsuki twisted her head to the side and smiled showing off her white canine like teeth, and started to laugh. Giving Sasuke, a very surprised and uncalled for, chill down his spine. His face fall to a frown well he tried to surpass the chill tingling throughout his body.

"You think that I'll just train you because that man said so?" she spoke going back to her threatening voice.

Sasuke stood quite think it was best to stay quite because of the chakra and tension rising off of this girl right now was strong, stronger then Madara's.

"First you've got to prove yourself to me. Show me you're not like that man and then perhaps I'll train you," she spoke looking him in the eyes.

As she looked into his eyes she saw there was hope…but to get to it in time was going to be like trying to control a wild fire, possible but not impossible to get by without being burnt. Grunting she turned and left him to think as to just how he had to prove himself to her, or he could just go to Madara. He smirked at the thought of Madara getting his ass kicked by this girl.

**/Elsewhere\**

Itachi woke up feeling rather, truthfully, short. He found himself on the ground and inside what looked like to be a hallow tree. Silently he looked around finding out where exactly he was. So far he was in the forest that much he knew, where or what forest was beyond his knowledge. Sitting up he started to notice well everything was different from when he was alive he could hear so much more, he could see ten times better then he normally could, that's with being half blind, and the scents around him were so much better he could smell someone that had stayed here before him. Was this all because he had been dead? Sighing he attempted to stand but failed miserably landing on his side. Growling he tried again and fall this time on his behind. Feeling something under his bottom he looked and found a black tail only half of it seen well the other half was under his bottom. That's when he remembers he was in a wolf's body. So instead of trying to stand on his hind legs he stood on all four and felt a little weird at first but after walking around in the hallow he got used to them.

Breaking his contraction a rather strong urge ran through his body and his stomach felt pained as if he hadn't eaten for days. Looking around he found no food or water in sight.

_Typical of her not leave anything._ Sighing he wondered just where was Tsuki. She said she was going to help him so where is she. And how the hell was he even suppose to eat or get water?

_-You smell for it-_

Itachi looked around searching for Tsuki as her voice echoed inside his head.

_-I'm not there you idiot. I told you the wolf you're in right now is my guardian we talk telepathically- Tsuki's voice spoke again._

-So then you can hear me right now? - Itachi questioned feeling rather redulices speaking to himself.

_-Yes I can, you where wondering about food and water yes? Well you use your nose it'll lead you to anything you want trust me on this it right now it is your best friend. Once you find prey the body's instances will kick in and don't fight them because then you'll just piss of your body got it- she spoke again_

-So I just smell for it?- he asked starting to sniff the air around him.

_-Yes fill up on whatever you can and I'll meet you at the tree hallow by sunset. And I hope you get used to being on all fours for now- she spoke._

Itachi felt a weird feeling as if he was very alone all of sudden. He guessed that was telling him that Tsuki wasn't listening into his thoughts anymore. Sighing he sniffed the air again finding a very weird heated sent hit his nose. He sniffed again and this time the smallest hint of wet grass came to him along with the heated sent. Before he knew it his legs were caring him through the forest. He dogged trees, Jumped over rocks, and trampled over stray logs. As the sent became stronger he was beginning to hear the softest trace of a beat. It was fast and soft. Every other second it was interrupted with the sound a dear makes eating grass.

Coming to a clearing he stopped his pace and looked to a green open meadow where a heard of does grazed. He crunched low almost to where his stomach touched the ground and began to walk more closer to them using the bushes around to hide his body. As he went closer one of the does stopped and stood up tall. Lifting her ears toward him, as she listened for trouble. Itachi stood still stiller then he's ever been. As the doe scanned the area one last time she went back to eating.

Itachi locked his eyes on the doe that had just been listening for him. His body didn't feel like him and he felt himself crouching down. He heard an unfamiliar rumble from deep within his throat his lips pulled up. He pounced and the peaceful meadow became a bloody mess. The sounds of meat being ripped and teeth snapping bones echoed off the trees.

Tsuki walked to the tree she left Itachi in, the hint of blood coming to her. She scrunched her nose up in disgust but keep on walking. You would think that she would be used to the smell of blood but she never could get it. She hated it, everything about blood. How it comes, the color, the mess it leaves behind…the nightmares. For everyone thinking that she was such a feared ninja they would be surprised at how much she just hates about it. How she wished shed grown up to be a normal child one that wasn't thrown into war at the age of four. One that could of cared about dolls, about her hair…but she would never feel that. The death of her family took her hopes of being normal with them. As the last of your clan blood you had to be sure everything was in order especially if your clan was the cause for many things.

Sighing she cleared her head of those thoughts and walked into the hallow of the tree and spotted a black furry animal laying down right were the sun was hitting. She grunted and the animal turned to her with a roll of its eyes it stood up and walked right to her side.

"I see you had no problem finding food you covered in blood," she spoke looking to the Itachi and his still bloody mouth.

Itachi just looked to her and then simple sat down staring at her with his golden eyes. Tsuki stared to him watching looking at how much the wolf seemed to fit Itachi more than a human. Clicking her tong she stood up and walked to the entrance stopping she leaned into the tree and stared into evening sky. Twilight it was the prettiest time in the day along with dawn, the sky was always pretty those times of the day. It remained her of her family ceremonies were held during twilight. And the Dawn was when everyone waked up getting ready for the day. Slightly she closed her eyes and breathed in remember the smell of breakfast in the air. She smiled to herself as she pictured her mom sitting there at the table waiting for everyone to sit with her.

Itachi looked to Tsuki watching as she bathed in the sun's rays. It looked like she was remembering something from the past. He slightly walked right next to her and sat down waiting for her to be ready to move on. Memories was something that every person should remember in their life they are what remind you of what its left in your life what you had…to be grateful for what you did have and to not take anything for granted.

"Let's go," Tsuki spoke right before she started to walk into the forest.

Itachi just stared for a while before running to catch up to her. His mission started when he called on death. He was going to finish this fight between him and Madara once and for all. He was going to save his brother…he was going to be free of this regret once and for all.

**

* * *

**

AN: okay I am so sorry for the really really late post I got really busy with school and last minute exams so I am really sorry for not posting when I said I was going to post. Next time I will really try to make the post…again I'm really sorry. Remember to review one word two word whatever you what just review pleas and thank you.

**~Luckygreenfox13**


End file.
